Harry Potter and Shinji Ikari:Halves of a whole.
by MuhiTatsu
Summary: After two boys suffer a tradgedy that sends them to the breaking point, they begin a journey of self discovery... with each other. NOT SLASH. Harry Potter/ Evangelion crossover.


Two halves of a whole

**Chapter 1**

Fourteen-year-old Shinji Ikari had finally had it. For the past year or so, he had blindly followed the orders of his father Gendo, working for his agency NERV, putting most of his efforts in piloting the bio-weapon, Evangelion Unit 01 in order to make sure that the world would not fall upon another disaster such as the second impact, when an alien life form known as an Angel slammed into the polar ice caps, flooding the world and killing one half of the world's population. It was now the year 2016.

He didn't know why he did it, as he packed. That day when his temporary guardian, Misato Katsuragi had taken him to NERV to fight the first Angel in at least a decade. He remembered that he had only gone with Misato because he had no other place to go. His uncle's place would most likely be just as bad. He hated his father; he didn't even know why he agreed to pilot unit 01. Probably because he had no backbone at the time. He was too cowardly to even try to commit suicide. 

A year at NERV changed that however. Getting Toji and Kensuke as friends, no matter if they weren't very close, was still a godsend. The shocks of the true identity of Rei Ayanami, and Asuka falling into that coma… well, it all came crashing down with Naworu. His best friend, Kagisa Naworu was also the 17th Angel. Naworu had purposely asked to die and Shinji was the one who killed him. That was when Shinji realized that it was time. He would escape Tokyo 3. He wasn't meant to stay; otherwise he would just hurt more people. It was time for him to do what he wanted to do all along. He was brave enough now, he didn't need Misato or his friends, and he definitely didn't need his asshole of a father he concluded satisfied.

Finishing his packing, such as his clothes, money, his SDAT player and some food, he set some letters on the table. One for Misato, another for his fellow Evangelion pilot, Asuka Langley Soryuu. True, Asuka didn't really seem to like him at all, but he figured that he might as well pay his last respects. Asuka hadn't hurt him the way Misato and Rei did. He might as well try to be courteous to her.

He also left his NERV ID card. Like hell if he was ever going to go back there again. He didn't know were exactly he was going to go, but anywhere was better than here. He supposed he would just 'go with the flow' as a famous author put it. He left the apartment, not leaving home, just an apartment.

About a half hour later, he reached the train station. He soon bought a ticket for the most far away place, Okayama. He took a seat, put on his headphones, and put his head low to avoid any notice. Farther and farther away the train went. Shinji eventually fell asleep. 

Then, a screech of metal upon metal came from the train. Shinji quickly woke up and realized that it must be section 2, here to try and force him to come back. He was never coming back, never. He forced a door open, out in the middle of an intense rainstorm out in the middle of a patch of woods. He quickly ran through, not caring were he went. After running for quite a while, Shinji had forgotten one crucial element you should remember while walking: look where you step. It was too late for him to realize that he had just fallen off the edge of the forest, seemingly into nowhere. His exhaustion, as well as the shock of falling made him fade to black.

Before you jump to any conclusions, no, Shinji did not land on the ground, nor is he dead. Through his own will, Shinji managed to create a rip in the time space continuum. He fell through the portal, eleven years into the past, before finally landing on a soft patch of grass. Now, we await the other half of the whole…

***********************************************

Harry Potter, another fourteen-year-old boy, was in a similar predicament. A few days before, at the Triwizard tournament, Harry and his friend Cedric Diggory, had come face to face with the world's worst enemy, Lord Voldemort. He had killed Diggory, just because he was with Harry. Harry had thought that he in a way, was the one who killed Cedric. He didn't deny it to himself, and he wished people would see that.

Harry Potter was a rather special boy, even by his standards. He was a Wizard, a male who could use magic, and he was rather famous. At the age of one year old, the sacrifice of his mother and father managed to give him protective magic. When Voldemort had tried to kill him, he had failed for the first time ever, losing his body and running away, alone and friendless without his supporters.

Harry had also gone through more personal hells than anyone his age. Forced to live ten horrible years with his only living relatives, the Dursleys, neglected, abused, and generally ignored, he didn't know how he had gone through all of that. Then when he had gotten a letter to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, life had for the most part changed. He had two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, he got a lot more to eat, people didn't ignore him so much, and he quickly got a reputation from more than just his fame. Life at Hogwarts mostly was for the most part good.

That changed in his fourth year. He had been entered in a three-school tournament even though he didn't enter himself that was dangerous, Ron had not been his friend for a third of the term, there was the whole Yule Ball fiasco, dueling with Voldemort, being tricked by a death eater, and Cedric… dead. All because of him. 

_Well, _he though rather gloomily but with resolve, _I need to go away. My going abroad is the best idea I've ever had. No one will be in danger then, and I'll get a chance away from this madness._

Seeing as how he didn't care what the ministry of magic did to him anymore, he quickly got out his wand. He took out his invisibility cloak from his trunk, as well as his broomstick, quickly packed, and soon was out of the door.

He shrank his trunk with a quick charm, as well as making it feather light, draped the cloak around himself, and took flight, resolving that he would never come back to this place again.

He had decided to travel over an ocean, going as far abroad as possible in the dead of night. He decided to head for Japan, picking a country at random and telling Hedwig to meet him there. He told no one of this, not even Sirius. Hour after Hour he spent on his broomstick, knowing that his broom had quickly accelerated to five hundred miles per hour, the fastest it could go. Firebolts were just made that way.

He finally found a place to sleep. It was in a deserted stretch of woods, a clearing. He landed, just clunking out in front and going to sleep, not knowing that another boy was laying just in front of him. The two boys slept, oblivious to the world.

A/N: Just read and review. That's all I ask! The next chapter is going to be very interesting. That I promise you. Shinji and Harry get to know each other, and we see the reactions of both having run away. 


End file.
